The Best of Both Worlds
by ZeroGiratina
Summary: Suicune exiles herself, and tries to find a new purpose in life. She does, but she never knew it would in this way. Join her adventure as she explores not only her world, but another. Make sure to Review if you read it.
1. Prolouge: Suicune's Exile

_**Disclaimer: I, ZeroGiratina, do not own Pokémon or any of the companies that use the characters in this story.**_

_**Prologue:**_

_**Suicune's Exile.**_

High in Arceus' Temple, the legends were all gathering for a meeting.

Suicune, her purple main flowing, though without any wind, sat at her designated seat.

She was sick of all the decisions she had to make. She shouldn't have to go through all this trouble! Deciding for her brothers what to do, being the maker of water for whenever the other legends want to take a swim, she had enough!

'_I'm not going to be used for my "Families" benefit anymore!'_ She exclaimed mentally.

Once all of the legends, from Arceus all the way to Uxie, were gathered round, she made her move.

She jumped down from where she sat and landed gracefully on her paws, turning to Arceus' direction. Causing him to tilt his head in question.

"Suicune? Do you have something to say?" He asked her in a soft tone, as usual.

She sighed softly to herself, and nodded.

"I do, Arceus." She replied. She took a deep breath lowering her head, and then looked back up at him. "No longer will I allow myself to be used for any of your benefits. I've grown tired of becoming all of your slaves. Arceus, I demand you strip me of my legendary status!" She exclaimed loudly, for all of them to hear.

Entei simply grunted, while Raikou nearly fell out his chair. "What!? What are you saying!? Arceus, she must be tired or something... ple--"

She growled and glared in his direction. "No! Don't you dare speak for me Raikou!" She exclaimed furiously at him, causing him to abase himself and slink down in his chair.

Arceus, well, all of the legends, except Entei, were all surprised immensely by her exclamation.

She heard some say "You are being a fool girl!"

"What do you hope to accomplish by this!?"

"Why?"

The only question that really stuck her was the simple "Why?".

She shook her head and then looked around, giving all of her family a quick glance, before turning to Arceus again.

"Arceus, I demand it. I know you are my creator, but I want this, and you can't change that." She added, flicking her two paper thin tails around.

Arceus gave a curt nod, with a matching response. "Fine. You want it, you got it."

His eyes glowed dark red, filling up the pupils completely. He stared to moan loudly from the effort he was forcing upon his body. His life plates stared to revolve around him, and then one that was distinctly blue shot at her, piercing through her body.

She instantly gasped out, but not from pain, but from shock and surprise. She felt no pain whatsoever, but she did however feel her overpoweredness instantly vanish.

She knew now, she no longer was extremely powerful as she was before, but her power wasn't harshly cut, just cut in half. She was still much stronger than that of a full grown Feraligator, Swampert, and Empoleon combined.

She turned on her paw and started to walk away, once Arceus indicated to her it was done.

"No sister! Don't go!" Raikou called out to her, running after her.

She stopped and glared back at him. "We are no longer a family. None of you are my family. I'm just a regular stronger than most Pokémon. This is not my home, I don't belong here." She said coldly, bringing tears to his eyes.

She continued to walk away, not giving anything else any other thoughts.

Raikou turned to Arceus and yelled in anguish. "Why did you let her go!? Why!?" He screamed at him, though Arceus paid him no mind whatsoever.

"She got what she wanted. That is all Raikou. Back to your seat." He commanded, and Raikou reluctantly obeyed.

As she stepped out the entrance, she was teleported to the Burned Tower, the gateway to the legendary hall behind her. She shot a hydro pump at the hole in the wall, shutting it instantly.

She then let her true feelings out and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, and began to sob.

What would she even do now?

What was there to do?

Was there any place in life now that she exiled her own self?

Those questions flowed through her head as she began to sob harder.

'_Why....why did I resort to this..? I don't know anymore...I need to find a new place in life now...' _She told herself.

Once her eyes started to stop tearing up as bad, she stood back up slowly. She eventually got herself under control, and she then climbed up the ladder to the above.

She exited the tower, and then took in the scent of the well known Ectruteak Town.

She gave The Burned Tower one final glance before she bounded high in the air, landing neatly in the nearby forest.

She sighed softly, wondering here she could or would go.

'_No doubt trainers will try and catch me...and not all of them are like...that boy...Gold..'_

She mentally said, remembering as to when he finally caught up to her, he didn't even try using a Pokéball, much to Eusines dismay. Rather, he just used his Typloshion to weaken her a little, and then he called it off, smiling at her.

"Go. I'm not going to catch a legendary. Thank you, even though you've made me have to search all over for you, I'm not going to take this moment to catch you."

He had said to her, grinning and holding his cap down with his right hand, reminding him of another boy that she had helped years ago, Ash, wasn't it?

She smiled a little thinking of the boy. The last she heard, he was champion of not only Johto, his native hometown, but also in Kanto.

'_He is a remarkable young boy...I would not mind seeing him again, though I know I won't ever be able to...oh well.' _She mentally sighed.

She began padding slowly around the tress dotted throughout the forest.

She then saw a young boy, who was carrying quite a bit of books, run past her, like a man on a mission. But she then saw him drop a book, and she knew he had to have noticed, it was the book on top of all the ones he was carrying...

'_And...it doesn't look like he is going to come back and retrieve it either...' _She said, tilting her head.

She walked up to the book and read the title aloud.

"The legend of... A...a......e....a...u..?" She couldn't read whatever the last word was, it was mostly rubbed off.

She flicked it open and saw an almost completely rubbed off picture, of...something... all that could be seen was a red...And white under it...

She flicked it to the next page to see that all the words were rubbed off!

"How am I supposed to do anything with this, if everything is all rubbed away?" She growled lowly in frustration, slamming a paw on the page.

But something about this book intrigued her. She picked it up in her maw and then walked off with it, now intent on finding a temporary shelter.

She came across an abandoned cabin house, and she looked inside through a window and shook her head. She entered through the front door and then flicked the lights on with one of her tails.

It could have been like a springhouse or something, it was fully furnished inside. She took a good look around and then came across the bedroom.

Once she actually registered it, she then realized just how tired she really was. She gave a wide yawn and then hopped on top of it, closing her eyes softly, and setting the book down on the pillow.

She needed rest for now, she told herself she will try and see if any pages are readable when she wakes up. So she let sleep take over her, falling into the dream world.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Purpose?

_**Disclaimer: I, ZeroGiratina, do not own Pokémon or any of the companies that use the characters in this story.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A New Purpose..?**_

Suicune awoke the next day, fully awake and ready for the day ahead. But before she did a thing, she needed something, food.

She hopped down to the floor and went into the kitchen, pulling the refrigerator door open with her jaws. She took a look see of the available items she could eat. She grabbed a Pokéchow bag and then inspected it.

'_I've never heard Pokéchow before....well, let's see..' _

She opened the bag, and grabbed on in her mouth. She then began chewing and then she gasped. "Oh wow! This is delicious! It has so many flavors!_" _She exclaimed, grabbing more Pokéchow from the bag.

Before she knew it, she finished the entire bag of it.

Thankfully though, she was full, and she no longer was hungry. She left the empty bag where it was and then went into the bedroom, and hopped on the bed, opening the book again.

"This book for some reason has me thinking... I'm so intrigued by it..." She says under her breath.

She eventually found a page that was readable enough.

".....and yours truly! Your green Poncle friend! I and the wolf here have been on a long journey, but now it's staring to end, well, at least for me! I'm only on this crazy adventure to steal those 13 brush techniques! Heh heh heh.."

There was nothing else readable on that page, so she went ahead, going some 50-100 pages ahead until she found something readable again.

".....well, it's been....years....A......r.....u... I wonder how that flea bag is doing nowadays. She is a god, probably better than us Poncles and Mortals down here. I'm going to stop writing in this... there really is no point."

It ended right at those words, nothing else but blank pages.

But something really intrigued her by that.

"Did he say a god? Hmm... Let me think..."

She then raked through her mind of the ancient gods that Arceus taught her about. The title of the book was called "The Legend of A....m....a...r...u...", so that obviously meant it started with an A. It then hit her dead on.

"The sun god! Amaterasu!!!" She exclaimed as it popped into her head.

"There is no doubt, this was about the adventure of Amaterasu, and how she saved the land of mortals, defeated Yami, and saved Nippon... Wow..." She said in awe.

She then saw the book start to glow, and then she gasps as she sees the book being restored to what it must had been before.

The cover then clearly read, confirming what she said, "The Legend of Amaterasu; The Savior of Nippon."

This made Suicune want to jump up and down in joy, though she didn't really know why, and decided against it.

"I wonder why that boy had it. I mean, this can only be...oh! This...this has to be Issun's journal of some sort!" She exclaimed, realizing how it must had been.

She recalled the last the page in her head.

"_....Well, it's been 2 years....Amaterasu. I wonder how that flea bag is doing nowadays. She is a god, probably better than us Poncles and Mortals down here. I'm going to stop writing in this... there really is no point."_

Yup, it had to have been Issun that wrote this, and it doesn't look like it was copied at all.

She set the book down and then sighed softly. "What are the chances I come upon this anyway..?" She asked to no one in particular.

She drifted into a daydream state, thinking about many different things about Amaterasu, and little did she know that the book was glowing brightly.

A very high pitched tone then shot through the house, instantly breaking Suicune out her little trance.

She turned her gaze down at the book and gasped, seeing it glowing brighter by each second. A voice then rang through her head.

_A new purpose you ask for? You shall receive. Touch the book of legends, and you will fulfill your desire. _

The voice kept repeating itself within Suicune's head, causing her to have an annoying headache. She glanced at the book again and then decided on the consequences of following this voice.

'_Would it be all that bad? I mean, c'mon, who would miss me? I am exiled... so... might as well. Plus, if it kills me, it would also be doing me a favor...' _She said in her mind.

She slowly edged her paw towards the book, but just before hitting it, she heard the front door open.

'_Uh-oh! Someone does live here!?' _She screamed in her mind.

She turned quickly and then gasped to see..

"Ho-oh?" She questioned.

The great phoenix nodded with a fierce smile, and then raised his wing, having a necklace of some sort on it.

"Before you do Arceus knows what, this is a small gift." He simply replied to her confused face.

He extending his extremely long wing just slightly, though it reached all the way to her, while he was still in the kitchen.

He dropped it, and it neatly slid down on Suicune's neck.

"Before you ask, you may find out what that does soon enough. But I won't tell you. Be safe Suicune, good luck, on whatever you are going to do." He said to her, having to crawl back out the front door.

Suicune forced herself not to shed a tear.

She raised the necklace with her paw, looking at the unique design on it. This had her curious as to what it did. It obviously had to do something, with what Ho-oh informed her.

She turned back around, and looked at the still glowing book.

She sighed softly and then set her paw back down onto the cold wooden floor.

She took a step forward and looked intently at it.

'_I wonder what that voice was about... I man, what is this book anyway? It is Issun's Journal, he wouldn't put something like that in it... from what I've heard of him...I...Think.' _She pondered in her head.

She extended her paw onto the book, and then felt light-headed. She nearly fainted, but kept upright. She then no longer felt her lower body. She looked down to see it was... Gone!?

"What's going on!?" She exclaimed in pure shock.

Her body gradually began to disappear, until all that was left was a little ball of light. The still glowing book then somehow opened its pages to some blank page, and a light shot out of it, and flew straight into a nearby wall, making a huge portal, similar to that of what Arceus makes for the other legends to get to the Temple of the ancients.

The ball of light that was Suicune then was pulled straight into it, and the portal then closed.

_~Back at the Temple of The Ancients...~_

Raikou paced back and forth along the pure white floor of Arceus's temple. He kept muttering on about Suicune and if she was safe.

"Arceus, can we-"

He slammed a hoof onto the ground, causing the entire temple to shake as if an earthquake had hit, (Or, Groudon used Earthquake against Kyorgre, yet again.)

"No, you annoying little Tiger! For the final darned time, NO!" He yelled fiercely, causing even Giratina to flinch. (All but Ho-oh was still there.)

Raikou sighed and slammed a paw onto the ground.

"But why!? She didn't deserve-"

Arceus roared in absolute anger and glared at him with fully red eyes. "That was her decision, you fool!" He recalled to him.

Raikou looked at the ground and sighed, and then Entei jumped down from his spot and walked to him. (The layout of the area is similar to that of what Organization 13 in Kingdom Hearts 2 had.)

"Forget about the fool girl. She wanted exile, she got it, she is happy, so get over it, you crybaby." He growled at him.

This made Raikou furious. "You little....little....Argh! You are so full of it aren't you Entei!? You are a cold hearted beast that should have been exiled! I know she chose this, but still! She shouldn't have done so! You are the main reason she left most likely! You always had us do whatever you wanted us to do by blackmail! You are a sickening low-life that I'm sure everyone hates!" He yelled out at him.

Arceus went wide eyed. "What?" He looked around, getting shy nods from everyone. This infuriated Arceus to no end in sight.

Entei knew he was about to get in some serious trouble.

"Entei.....you...shall...face....JUDGEMENT!!!" He yelled, attacking Entei with a super powered Hyper Beam, instantly knocking him out on impact.

Raikou sighed and looked at him. "Thanks, Arceus." He thanked sincerely.

Arceus nodded his head, and then sat back down.

"Suicune will be okay. If I happen to sense something wrong, I will inform you Raikou."

"Do not forget to tell us as well." Lugia, on Arceus's left side told him.

She smiled slightly and nodded. "All of us care for her as well, so please tell us if you do."

Arceus nodded; pleased to hear that all but Entei truly cared.

"Hmm...Now where is Ho-oh?" Arceus immediately asked upon seeing there was no one there.

"Oh, he left to go somewhere when you closed your eyes earlier." Lugia replied softly.

Arceus seemed dumbfounded.

"Wait, Ho-oh is not that fast. There is no possible way I couldn't have known." He informed Lugia. She cracked a grin to him.

"Yet he still did, since he is not here." Lugia reminded him.

Arceus sighed in defeat, but as he did so, Ho-oh came flying in, and he landed gracefully onto where his seat was.

"Gave her a little gift before she travels." He said as soon as he settled down.

"Do you really think doing so will help her?"

"I'm sure an adventure is all she needs. Well, maybe; it might not work." He said, correcting himself clumsily.

Arceus sighed again, and closed his eyes.

"Well, time will tell, I suppose." Is all he said, closing the meeting by those words.


	3. Chapter 2: Amaterasu's Decision

_**Disclaimer: I, ZeroGiratina, do not own any of the companies that use the characters in this story.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Amaterasu's Decision**_

High in the land of Nippon, in a place called The Northern Land; Amaterasu lay on her side, watching two celestials play together. A smile cracked across her muzzle as she saw them laughing. It was a truly joyous feeling, to watch children playing.

Nearly 2 years had passed since the defeat of the terrible Dark lord: Yami.

But the main reason she was happy, was that Issun was gone. She did enjoy having him around, she admits, but he was so darn annoying...

_I admit, when we parted ways when I was about to board The Ark of Yamato, it was heart-rending, but I have to say, along the way up until that point, he was nothing but an annoying, perverted, selfish, Poncle._

She started to close her eyes, until Tsugami poke her with his sword.

She held back her annoyance and opened her eyes and smiled as nicely as she could. "Why hello there, Tsugami." She felt her face starting to hurt from smiling so widely.

He smiled and raised his sword like that of Nagi's Statue.

"Hello, mother and origin of all that is goo-"Amaterasu sighed loudly, interrupting him.

"Tsugami, honestly, you needn't say that every time you address me. It isn't a rule, and it's really annoying." Amaterasu informed him, shaking her head slowly.

Tsugami abased himself and lowered his sword. "Sorry! I'm so used to saying it; it's kind of a habit." He apologized.

Amaterasu nodded and accepted his heartfelt apology. "So, what is it Tsugami?" She then said in a slightly annoyed voice.

He set his sword into the grass and looked her in the eye. "Well, we've been getting reports of demon possessed ones down in the land of Mortals." He replied slowly.

Amaterasu pricked her ears. "Demons you say, that is not good. I'll go check it out. Where is it?"

The celestial spoke up quickly. "Down in Kamiki Village." Was his curt response.

Ammy nodded and stood up tall on her paws. "Fine then. Kamiki Village I shall go. Ready Waka for me Tsugami." She commanded him swiftly, running off.

He nodded. "Right, he'll be ready when you are back!" He called out to her, unsure if she heard him or not.

Ammy stopped as she found her equipment. She picked up the Eighth wonder glaive, being a large and fat sword, which granted her the great skill 'Ink Bullet'.

Along with that, she grabbed the Infinity Judge, being a unique reflector that would always come apart but magically fix itself afterwards. It was virtually indestructible.

She had no idea as to where her strongest Reflector and Glaive was, but these would have to do for now.

Having the Infinity Judge in parts all around her body, with the Eight Wonder floating above her back, she went off to where Wake would be waiting.

She walked up to him and jumped onto the mini ark, seeing the screens come online.

Waka petted her head and smiled. "Welcome Ma' Cherie, Kamiki Village is our destination, so heading off we are doing.

Ammy nodded her response, knowing full well he couldn't understand her, even being of the Accursed Moon Tribe.

Waka immediately set off for the destination, his flying skills seemingly the best around these parts.

But all of a sudden, an extremely thin beam sliced straight through the Mini-ark, setting Waka and Ammy apart, causing them to fall to the land of mortals as heated meteors.

Oh, how Ammy wished she had her Ice powered Beads! She didn't have to worry about Waka of course; he's gone through much worse than something like this.

_For the love of... well, I'll try Icestorm._

She drew an 'X' upon the heated flooring of the broken up Mini-ark, and then a slash through it. Instantly an Icestorm set itself upon the mini-ark and it froze the flames easily, and slowed the descent upon the land, only slightly sadly.

Ammy was beyond the point of annoyance, but down right rage.

Why did this have to happen now of all the possible times!?

Ammy clashed against the ground, sending her flying into the No-named man's cabin in Shinshu field.

She slid down and fell onto the ground, knocked out cold from that launch.

"Gah....ugh..." She groaned as she started to come around, slowly hopping to her paws.

She looked up at the sky and then saw a shooting star, or something that looked like one, flying across the sky.

"It is daytime, so what is that about?" She asked, watching as it moved across the cloudless sky.

She shook herself of the dirt and debris in her fur, and then saw her sword and reflector, they were gone!

"Are you joking?! Oh give me a break here!" She slammed a paw to her forehead and then sighed. Her main priority was to get to Kamiki Village for now, so off she went, padding down the path towards it.

_~ In the sky....a small and familiar ball of light flew across the sky, until landing heavily onto the ground, causing Suicune to materialize and slide across the ground. ~_

"Ouch....that was...Ow..." Was all she groaned out her muzzle.

She opened her eyes slowly and then looked up, only to see a sword pointed at her muzzle.

"You move, and I slice you to pieces." A voice said to her, whose body was drenched in the darkness around. The sword moved a little closer to her. It was by far the longest sword she had ever seen. It looked like it could cut through bones with one easy swipe.

_Not...good....great job Suicune...you idiot... _She mentally chided herself.

_~ Amaterasu eventually arrived in Kamiki Village, to see it seemed to be busy and lively as usual. ~_

"Demons? What demons? I better not have come down her for no reason..." She growled under her breath.

Mr. Orange, an old man that had more energy and ability that you'd think, saw her from a distance away, from his watch, and jumped down to the ground below, landing neatly somehow. He ran over to her and gasped.

"Why, it is you Amaterasu! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in The Northern Land?"

Amaterasu whimpered and then barked an unidentified response.

He smiled a little and petted her. "Well, either way, it is good to see you again. It's been awhile. We've all missed you over these past two years..." He drifted off saying to her.

Amaterasu shook her head, and then barked at him to wake him up.

_He is just like he was before... oh well; I wonder how Susano and Kushi are doing these days... _She mentally wondered. Almost on cue, she heard the signature Susano laugh. She turned her head to the sound to see Susano running for her full speed.

Having Ammy think he was going to tackle her or something, he stopped inches away from her, a wide grin barely seen through his beard.

"Amaterasu, brother," He began.

_Why does it annoy me so much whenever he says that? Honestly, it is getting annoying to get irked over something you don't even understand why you are getting irked over. _She rolled her eyes and then shot her attention back at him.

"I'm sure you are here for one special thing, and it is about the Demons, correct?" Amaterasu gave an answering bark. "I thought so. They only appear at night, and no form of attack that we have seems to faze them in the slightest.

_Hmm, that is surprising...That would mean Susano's sword did not work. _It then hit her dead on she still does not have her weapons!

She gaze a loud whine and slammed a paw to her forehead. _Stupid!_

Susano had been watching her, and his face had all the features of utter confusion. "Amaterasu, what is wrong? Oh wait a moment, where are your Divine Instruments?"

Ammy gazed back at her "naked" back and frowned, as much a wolf could at least.

"Did you loose them or something like that?"

She nodded her response and then looked around. _They are supposed to be able to sense my energy...And they should automatically come to me, well, that is...oh no, I hope something or someone did not take them! Who knows what foolish things a human might do with those! _

She had to find them, as soon as possible. _I cannot do anything to stop those demons in my current condition, I for some reason, doubt my brush techniques would do anything to them._

Amaterasu then barked and then ran off back out towards Shinshu fields.

Susano was dumbfounded. "Hey, hold on Amaterasu! What are you going to do?!" He called out to her, but received no response.

Amaterasu sniffed the ground slowly, trying to pick up the scent of any nearby humans that may have come by. Not picking up any scents, she swiftly draws up the brush stroke for Gale storm, and had it blow on her. But still, after even this, no scent was found.

After an hour or so of trying to pick up the energy sign of her weapons; or catching the scent of a human, she got nothing fruitful. _Now, where could they be..? _She asks softly, sitting on her haunches.

But them she felt an extraordinary amount of pain shot through her body. She fell onto the ground hard, her breathing accelerated muchly.

A dark figure then came from behind her, and he flashed a toothy grin. Was it a demon, Human, or something else?

"That was way too easy. I thought I'd have a terribly had time at catching you, yet look here, you were defenseless. Where are your weapons, hmm? Might it be these?

He raised the Infinity Judge and Eighth Wonder so she could see them. She growled weakly at the figure, though it caused her pain just by doing so. It seemed just to move her eyes, or simply blink hurt immensely. Just what did he do to her!?

He slammed a foot onto her back and then felt sharp claws dig into her.

She made no sound though, because this pain that was being inflicted upon her was just unbearable. She decided to just let the feel of whatever those talon-like things dig into her, though she did however close her eyes.

"Hmm, I would have thought you might have yelled out, but nothing? Either you are tough, or you realize the pain is too great for you to handle.

"Who....the...heck...are..you..?" She growled out in a soft voice.

"So you want my name then? Oh how flattering, a weak god wants to know my name!" He laughed in a mocking tone, kicking her onto her back, causing her to yelp out in pain.

"My name is Reaper. You'll find out soon enough why my name is so. In the meantime, you are coming with me sun god."

She tried to move, but all she did was receive an agonizing bolt of electricity shot through her body.

_Darn it! Whatever that thing he used is insane! I can't take much more of that pain...it's too much..._

She then felt herself picked up, and she felt even sharper claws slice throughout her sides. This person was purposely putting her in this much pain. She felt the fresh blood trickle down her back and even fresher blood come down from her sides.

She then heard the voice of someone familiar, but she was staring to loose her hearing and sight; only hearing muffled voices and her vision blacking around the edges.

She then felt herself dropped to the ground hard, and she yelped out in pain. But just a second after that, she felt herself picked up again, and this time the claws dug so deep into her, she screamed out in immense agony.

_MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!!! _She mentally yelled in her head, blacking out right after she said so.

_~ Suicune was being forced to walk through a forest, with enough eyes upon her to break her nerves twenty times over. She had been walking for hours, and she was beginning to grow tired, but she was not given any chance for rest... ~_

Suicune started to pant, but almost immediately she was hit with a hard as steel wooden stick. She whimpered and instantly stopped panting, but the fatigue was still there.

She walked past trees of all types of shapes and sizes, and smelled the air around her shift to a horrid smell, like that of a rotting corpse maybe. She grimaced at this and shook her head, and then got another slam to the head by that stick. Her vision was dazed for a few seconds but it returned to her soon enough. She then saw as they were stopped at the entrance of a ruined temple.

"The sacrificial chamber, this would be fitting for a beast as this wouldn't you say?" He heard a male from behind her say, and then received a smack to her rump. She was pushed forward by the stick, and she then looked back. But she was then slammed with a metal weapon of some kind, slamming her head into the ground hard. She growled in pain and then stood, glaring at the man with hidden rage.

"Get in there beast, now." He said in a commanding tone. Suicune growled lowly, but turned around, and went up the steps.

_Why didn't I just use a move on them..? Ugh, anyway, they said this was a sacrificial chamber, well, ruin really. I guess that means my journey is going to end here I suppose..._

She got to the top, and then saw the massive entrance to inside. She could see vines clinging to the temple, and dust flowing through the air around her. This place had significant value, and it gave her a strange feeling of respect for the place, even though it could be her grave.

She then trotted into it. But creepy enough, the massive door that was hanging wide open then came falling down and slammed shut! There was no way possible she would be able to open that back up!

_Then this really will be my grave..._

She walked through the barely lit hall of the ruins, her only way of light were torches that were somehow lit along the walls.

She heard a long and nerve racking moan that was coming from deep within here. Strange, how she would usually be scared to death, and would not move an inch after the doors where shut.

She continued though, not really scared in the slightest. Another moan was heard from deep within, and she then felt something touch her, touch her again...another touch...

The torches then went out. Suicune then started to get terrified. What had just happened? Something just touched her; she felt it as if it was a true being!

But then the feeling went away, and the torches lit.

Suicune was still scared, and she started to go into a run towards the end of this seemingly never ending hall.

But she then came across where there were multiple ways to go. She felt that feeling again, and then a very faint sound in her ears.

"Left....left.....left...."

"Left, is that where I should go..?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Left...go....left..."

She was reluctant, but she then went the left way, and then felt something touch her somewhere, as she walked through. She shuddered and then stopped, something touched her _there__._

She gave a growl, which spooked her since it echoed through the temple.

She burst herself out of her little daze, and she then padded in long strides forward. She then heard a slam come from behind her. She looked back and then saw the door has closed this time too. She gave a soft sigh and turned back around, to see blood red eyes glaring at her, almost as if it was looking at her soul.

She almost screamed in terror, but before she did, the eyes faded away.

_What in Arceus's name was that just now!?_

This temple was just flat-out scary now. But, she could go in no other direction. She walked through the unending darkness, not having any light to guide her stepping.

That moan was then heard...But behind her..?

Was this temple playing tricks?

Was she going insane?

Was she going to die here..?

She turned around, and again, nothing, and slowly turned back around to face forward, nothing again.

She gave a sigh of relief and then yet again padded forward.

Endless...the endless unknown...the never-ending darkness of _Death..._

After who knows how long of nonstop walking, she then saw a light further ahead of her.

_Light....I hope that leads to somewhere....less creepy at least..._

She then began to run her fastest towards it, and within a few seconds, she got past it.

She entered a large and open room, with something in the very back of the room. She started forward, but then that moan was heard, but this time from all around her.

Darkness then filled the area, Suicune could no longer see.

She then saw those glowing, blood red eyes in front of her.

"You........." It moaned out loudly, causing a chill to run down Suicune's spine.

"Who are you...?" It asked in a cold voice.

Suicune took a moment to actually find her voice. "U.....h......S...Suicune...." She stammered, nearly completely terrified.

"You, are a legend of your own time...Yeeeeet....you are heeeeere..." It said wickedly.

"Yeah...I...um....traveled from...a different time...here....I don't know...where I am....I just want out...of here...." She said in small gasps of air.

The thing then laughed loudly, causing Suicune's mane to rise on end in sheer terror.

He then suddenly stopped, and then the room grew bright, and he faded away instantly before she caught sight of it.

"Then...prove that you should be given....peeeeermissssssion.... to leeeeeeeave...Touch and taaaake....the item in the back, if you can, and not die a terrible death, you can leave." Was all she heard before she heard a cold laugh fill the area.

She walked slowly to the floating item, and then stopped to inspect it. It looked to be some type of pendant. Suicune slowly, and carefully, touched it, and then took it.

Instantly, she flicked her gaze around as she felt the temple shake violently. The pendant then floated and then fused into her necklace, which she completely forgot she had.

A hidden door to her left then opened up, and she then saw trees. It was the outside!

Before she ran to it though, she heard the voice again.

"Ah...you can use it...and not die...good...then go...and never come back, or I will eat you alive..." Suicune then yelled in terror and then ran out as fast as he legs could take her.

She was happy as the wonderful smell of the forest filled her nose, but she didn't think to stop before she ran right past the edge of the temple.

She then fell, and she knew if she hit the ground, it was all over. She then looked to see the necklace glowing, and she then felt her body disappear, and she once again turned into a ball of light.

It shot past the forest nearby and then she floated above a tree; an extremely huge one at that. She felt her body materialized again and she dropped onto the massive branch under her.

She was tired, and when she looked down, she nearly had a heart attack.

_This is like 3 stories high!! Since when could trees grow this big!? This is unbelievable! _

She then sighed out and shook her head.

"This should work..." She stood on her paws and looked directly down. She then launched a hydro pump down, and then jumped onto it, her very light form being able to stand on it easily.

Though she went down extremely fast, she still got down safely.

She directed her attention to her pendant and studied it. Now being blue on one side, and red on another, she frowned slightly at it.

_How come it just happened to be there and I am there? Ugh, I don't care for now...I'll wonder about it later._

She looked around slowly and saw a sign. "Taka....Forest? Hmm...Okay...so that is where I am." She broke off, flicking her gaze around her again.

She walked over to the shade of one of the massive trees and then lay down. "I need to rest..." She said softly, drifting off into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: The Escape

_**Disclaimer: I, ZeroGiratina, do not own any of the companies that use the characters in this story.**_

(I've come to realize on FF, when it is centered, it is hard to read. However, FF kindly provides options in which to change that, so, please use the options given to fix it so it is readable for you. Also, I apologize for the long wait; I haven't been very motivated to do this at all. This was going to be longer, much longer, but I lost a great portion of it from a crash, so you'll have to deal with it short, sorry for this.)

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Escape**_

Amaterasu slowly felt herself coming around. Her head was throbbing uncontrollably; her body felt like it was recently set ablaze; she had felt simply terrible. Her eyes slowly opened, to see a figure ahead of her dragging her by the tail, her lower body being held in the air because of how firmly he was tugging on her tail. Never before had she felt so bad. She even noticed she did not have her brush skills; she had not a single marking on her. Was this place corrupted?

After looking at the figure again, she then realized it was the one from before: Reaper. She had a feeling as she was out cold; he decided to give her that terrible shock treatment cruelly. She looked around, as the smell of corpses filled her nose. She quickly grimaced at the horrid smell, and she sneezed accidentally.

She then heard Reaper laugh coldly. "I hear you are awake." He says back at her, not turning a gaze at her as he turned down a hallway, which looked the very same as the last one they were on.

The wonderment as to how long she was out them entered her thoughts. But, she couldn't start thinking about it, because she was suddenly stopped from being dragged. She saw Reaper then fade into the shadows, and she never heard him come back after nearly five minutes. "Where did he go..?" She asks in a whisper, looking in the direction he had left in.

She slowly rolled to her paws, pain filling her bones as she did. Reaper must have had a lot of time to do the damage he had caused to her. After looking over her body, she saw her fur was all dirty; it couldn't be told if it was white in the beginning. She heard footsteps coming her way, and she then yipped silently and then tried to hide into the shadows of the non-lit areas. But, before she could, she was grabbed, and she whines softly.

She then felt something touch her in _That Spot_... This caused her to gasp out loudly and break free of whatever was holding her, landing on the ground neatly and backing away. She saw it to be a strange one with a beak, and wings on his back, with sharp talons on his feet, and even sharper ones on his hands.

"_A...griffon...?"_ She wonders, gulping softly.

The griffon seemed astounded by her sudden resistance, and he then backed away into the shadows, not seeing him anymore.

She then took off running in whatever direction she was facing, and dived into the shadows and stayed there, her lips curled back.

"_What in Celestial's sake was that griffon about to do to me...?" _She repeats in her head over and over. She then laid her head back on the wall, and the smell of old rotten corpses filled her nose again. While she had the chance, she decided to try and think things through in her mind, and try and deduce what was going on.

"_Okay...Reaper...when I first met him, he said that I would find out soon why his name was so, but originally I thought that he was going to kill me, but of course, that did not happen. Now, I woke up earlier, being dragged by Reaper, in this place, and the smell of corpses filled my nose. And just then, a griffon...was about to do something to me..." _She said in her mind, closing her eyes.

"_I can connect the fact that maybe Reaper said that, was because he kills things for some reason...but then that leads...to what and why? The smell of the rotten bodies would also connect I suppose...so maybe they leave the bodies where they kill them? Well, enough thinking of that. I need to get out of here, right now." _ She stands to her paws, the pain not so bad anymore. She then heard a laughing, and she gasps out in terror and surprise.

She saw Reaper standing right in front of her! "I wonder what you were thinking about...hmm." He says, a toothy grin being shown for a split second. Amaterasu started to edge across the wall as slow as she possibly could.

"Why...does that even matter to you?" She snaps out at him, growling loudly, receiving a sudden shock out of nowhere.

"Be careful of what you say, or I assure you, you'll get yourself killed." He warns, grabbing her head, and easily picking her up in one hand. She struggled fiercely, and she was rewarded with getting her head slammed into a nearby wall, splattering blood on it.

She coughs out blood, and her vision blurs out terribly, and she then felt talons dig into her skin, and then she was thrown across the floor swiftly, hitting another wall dead on where she was just injured in, causing her to yelp out loudly in pain, tears filling her eyes.

"Now...understand? That is what is going to happen to you every time yo-"A dog came from the shadows, and then stood in between them. "Reaper, we need your assistance, immediately." He said in a curt tone, walking back into the shadows, clearing not caring for the teared up and bloody goddess on the ground pitifully.

Reaper grinned at her, and then turned. "Looks like you got lucky. Move from that spot, and you will pay severally." He warned, running to where the dog went.

She couldn't hold it in, not all the time could she be the hard as diamond goddess that was usually her. She let the tears come rushing down her face, and she slowly got up, trying to ignore the immense pain from her forehead.

"I've got to...Find my weapons..." She wheezes raggedly, staggering down a hallway slowly, trying to ignore still the massive pain inflicted upon her head.

She then felt a faint flicker of energy from her weapons, and she raises her head, and she then feels it again. She quickly runs to find them, the pain and fatigue a distant memory.

The hallways started to change in look, as she kept running to find the source of her pulsing weapons. Now, the hallways looked to be that of a hospital. Amaterasu could feel the weapons getting much stronger, and it made her want to find them grow even stronger. But she then all of a sudden stopped. Something was not right here.

"_This part of this place is very well lit, and I suppose you could say I am a prisoner here. But, why is there not a single griffon or dog or whatever around...?"_ She wonders, the thought causing her fur to stand on end.

She looks around slowly, about to take another step, but then freezes as she hears a scream from back where she came from. She blinked a few times, and shuddered, just wanting to continue on.

She came across a room, an experimenting room no doubt, for there were chemical bottles scattered all around. Her eyes flicked over to a sign. It seemed to be something like a time schedule. It had read: _Tomorrow, a new experiment for a breeding project will begin. The test subject: Amaterasu._

Her heart nearly stopped at that. "That explains what that griffon from earlier was going to try...Not good. I need to get out of here as soon as possible. I feel my weapons nearby; I need to get them immediately.

She dashed out that room swiftly, and looked around, hearing footsteps come from the darkened parts of the area. She felt the energy of her weapons come from somewhere two rooms down, so she bounded off quickly.

She had wished she had her brush skills. Slowing time could immensely help right now. She came across the room, and he then jumped into it, but, that seemed to be where whatever was walking down was going as well. It stepped in, Amaterasu hidden in the shadows of a corner.

"Hmm...I would have guessed that she would have gone here." It said, crossing its arms.

Would it have been worth trying to fight of the griffon? She saw her weapons, but they were trapped being a hard looking container, constantly glowing as if in a call for help to their goddess.

She had to do it.

She got up to her paws, and then, she lunged at the griffon, sinking her fangs into his shoulder, and then using all her remaining strength to pull him down.

The griffon was surprised immensely by this, and he then grabbed her and threw her off. Amaterasu quickly recovered to her paws neatly, and she then jumped up and tried to get in a kicking combo at him, landing all three hits, and then she jumps back before he could counter.

She glanced at the weapon holders. If she could get him to hit it, it would break.

She growled, and she lunged at him again, her lips curled back fiercely, but he grabs her mid-air, and throws her into a wall, smashing a table to pieces. She growled out in pain, but she rolled to her paws, and panting heavily, the fatigue getting to her.

The griffon stood there, and then, he pulled out a remote control, and he pushed something on it, and all of a sudden, the containers holding her weapons opened.

They twirled in the air, and then, they were absorbed into her, instantly going into the place they were supposed to be.

Her energy was renewed, her wounds were healed, her fur was clean, and her powers were back, and in full swing.

The griffon turned and left, without another word.

She blinked few times, and then looked back at her Infinity Judge. Just like always, it would amazingly disjuncture, and then put itself back in place.

Her powers renewed, she had no fear of anything here. True, whatever in the world Reaper would do to shock her did terrible things, but now she was ready for it, both mentally and physically.

She flicked her tail to the side as she looked around, and she sat down. "Now, I just have to figure out how to get out of here...Oh, I think I could bomb myself out of here!" She exclaimed softly, grinning.

She drew up a Cherry Bomb, and she then head butted it towards a wall, it exploding as soon as it made contact. But upon doing this, the alarms started to blare loudly. Ammy could smell freedom from the other side of it- there was no way she'd let them take her again, so she wasted no time in dashing over to it. She jumped through, yipping softly as she saw there was a very steep hill, but she could not stop herself as she then rolled down the hill quickly.

Once, and eventually she stopped, she saw trees similar to that of Taka forest.

"So, that place is near here?" She asks, turning her head to try and look at it, but it was gone from view. She didn't think about that for too long, for she then suddenly heard a loud splash of water, similar to a hydro pump, hit the ground, and soon, a canine of some sort on top of it!

"That looked similar to what I can do..." She mutters, looking at the canine intently. It was a strange colored canine, if anything. It was mostly blue, with white markings scattered on certain parts of its body. It also had a large purple mane and her tails...they were...Two ribbon-like things...?

"There is no doubt that is a demon!" She exclaims, growling loudly.

She saw it look down, and then overhead it say something like "Did it seem to be there when I was there? Oh who cares...I need to sleep for now..." Ammy then saw it lay down in the shadows of the trees, and she then grinned. That was a perfect time to strike and rid the forest of this demon.

She lunged at it quickly, but she then gasped as she then vanished in thin air.

"Hey! What were you fixing to just do?" She heard a feminine voice say from behind her. She gasped again as she saw it was the canine she saw!

"How in the world are you able to move that fast?" She asks, growling out.

The canine then looked at her, and then blinked. After another moment, she gasps out loudly. "Oh my goodness! Y-you, you're Amaterasu! The Sun Goddess!" She exclaimed, taking a step back.

It was Amaterasu's turn to be confused. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe this one wasn't a demon after all.

"Who are you, and what are you?" She immediately asks, sitting down.

She sits down as well, and then she smiles. "My name is Suicune. I am a Legend-... A Pokémon from a completely different time and world, much different than this time." She replied, her mane and tails wafting with the calm breeze.

Amaterasu nods slowly, and then she wags her tail. "I see..a Pokémon you say...are they unique in power?" She asks.

Suicune quickly nodded. "That is correct, the more experience in battle, the stronger we become, until we become nearly invincible. But, explaining it all is quite hard..." She replies, sniffing the air.

"Well, why don't you tell me what you can, I wish to know more." She says to her, receiving a nod from Suicune.

_~Nearly an hour or so later...~_

"...and that is all I can really explain about Pokémon, and the trainers who raise us." She finally finishes.

Amaterasu nodded, who had shifted to lying down on her back earlier.

"That is quite the story. I've never heard of something as complex as that. So, I assume most of them are your size and all?" She then says, pawing at the air.

Suicune shook her head. "No...they differ in from huge sizes, bigger than mine, to that of a small leaf." She answers, her mane flowing faster for some reason.

"Ah...now that is very unique..." She couldn't help but reply, giggling softly.

"Yeah...I suppose it is, huh?" Suicune agrees, giggling also.

Amaterasu then stood to her paws, and then looked around. Her body started to vibrate softly, and a soft growl escaped her maw. Upon Suicune hearing this, she stood up also.

"Amaterasu?" She asks innocently, tilting her head slightly. Amaterasu purses her lips together, and then she shivers lightly. "I fear something terrible has just been reborn..." She tells her, shaking her head.

"It is my job to protect all of Nippon, and that is exactly what I am about to do. You can follow me if you want to, but I am leaving now." She offers to her, and then she began to run through the forest expertly. Suicune watched her run, and she decided she might as well, it wouldn't hurt to anyhow.

In a few small leaps, she made her way over to her, and then she ran beside her, receiving a questioning look, that then turned into a smile. "Well, two heads are better than one right?" Suicune says with a playful grin, and she then received an agreeing nod from Ammy.

~_So the two new friends_ _new friends ran off pass Taka Forest. Amaterasu had a feeling something past the bridge to Ryoshima Coast is where the problem and bad feeling resided in. Suicune just kept following her- Never loosing step as they ran their fastest through the land. _

_But, as they were..A certain enemy was watching, and it saw their every move. It had special plans for them both, and it had all the tools needed for its plan to come into action. It would be a matter of time before it would all become in place, and the destruction of Nippon would soon be brought upon it._


	5. Chapter 4: Mysterious Disappearance

(I apologize for the extremely long absence. It's been what, over 4 months? I lost all interest in this, and felt no one was reading it, nor was anyone liking it. But it seems I was wrong in that regard. So, here I am, enjoy this next chapter. Also, I'm giving an option for you readers. I can either re-do this story, or just continue it. I'm just making this next chapter anyway. Please just message me for your answer. I may make a poll too on my front page.)

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Mysterious Disappearance**_

Suicune panted lightly, having to stop from running so long! Well, was that to be expected? Taka Pass to Ryoshima Coast is quite the distance.. She slumped down on the sand near the ocean, gazing over at Amaterasu, whom barely seemed to be tired in the slightest. It didn't make sense, how was she so..athletic? Seriously!

"Can we...take a break!" The formerly legendary dog asked the goddess, her voice filled with fatigue. Amaterasu looked over at her. "Hmm? Why? I can feel quite the disturbance around here. It's not good at all." She mutters, and then lifts her paw to rub at her chin. "Curious..." She murmurs, though Suicune heard her.

"Eh? What's up?" The North Wind asked, and Ammy frowns slightly. "Well, 2 years ago, the fake Rio accompanied us to a ship, somewhere down there." She points over in the distance of the ocean. "For all I know, it's probably under the sea. So it must not be there..." She closes her eyes to think.

But Suicune was lost at her words. "Hold on, fake Rio?" She couldn't help but ask, and Ammy nods. "Yeah. In fact, it was Ninetails, the ruler of Oni Island. The demon killed poor Rio over at the temple up the stairs at the temple. She was only a human; there was nothing that she could had even done to save herself. Especially against someone like Ninetails.

Ammy closes her eyes, thinking of their battle, the one she found exceedingly hard, and was nearly slain at. She was one of the best deceivers she knew. She barely was able to make the finishing blow before she was-

"Hey! I'm okay now, I can run again." Suicune's voice rings through her ears, knocking her out of her thoughts, and she then nods slowly. "Oh, r-right." The goddess nods slowly, and then slowly stood up, shaking and dusting herself off the best she could.

"I'm just gonna call you North from now on." Ammy mutters over to her, making North grin widely, with a casual shrug. "Works for me." She replies, and then giggle, making Ammy nod with a light smile. She looked to her right, noting a few children playing, which was a good mark for the peacefulness. "I expect somewhere to not be so..nice right now. I can sense something dark around her, and I know somewhere around here, our enemy awaits for us to approach and try and get us." Ammy narrows her eyes, and then looks at North, whom had tilted her head from her serious tone and words. "Come on, North. We must find and eradicate this threat from the land of Nippon!" She exclaims, and then dashes off, leaving a trail of dust behind her, making Suicune cough softly.

"R-Right! Coming.." She shook her head, and then bounds forward, jumping from spot to spot to catch up to Amaterasu, and then ran beside her once caught up. While they ran, North decided to take in her surroundings, hearing the birds cry out in song, the voices of a child playing with their friends, it was overall peaceful. It made her smile. But for a few moments, her attention was brought back to her former...family.

**(-=-=-=-=-=-=-=)**

_**~Back in Arceus' Temple...~**_

Arceus let out a sigh, as his eyes closed lightly. For days him and the other legendaries have been trying to home in on the location of Suicune. No one had come up with any reasonable results, and it was starting to make everyone quite ...angtsy. Thinking of something though, Arceus' eyes flashed red, and he slams a hoof down on the temple ground, and then closes his eyes. "Hold it. Ho-oh. You were the last one to see her, what was she doing?" He questions, and then looks over to him, as did the rest of the Legendary Pokémon.

He looked at them all, and then closes his eyes. "Was beginning to wonder if you'd ever ask, Arceus!" He grins, and then laughs softly, but quickly still answered. "She was in a cabin in the forest. Seemed to be a summer home of some type for humans. When I came in, I noticed her in a room, with a glowing book, and before you ask, I have no idea what the book was." He answers, and informs them all, while he had raised a wing to peck and clean it.

Arceus seemed to be in thought as he studied the Phoenix's words. "Glowing book you say..that is quite intriguing." He grunts, and then opens his eyes. "Ho-oh, lead.." He paused to look over all the Legendaries in the room, and he closes his eyes to think again. "...Lead Raikou and Palkia to this Cabin that you speak of." He commanded, and then sat down. "I must think for the time being to brainstorm of this book. Try and find it if it's still there." He added, and then moves his hoof in a dismissal, and the Legendaries all jumped out from their seats.

Raikou runs to Ho-oh, while Palkia lazily comes over, her arms crossed slightly. "Ugh. Why'd I get assigned to this too? It's just a dumb cabin." She shrugs, and shakes her head, while Raikou frowns. "We're ready Ho-oh! Take us!" He pleads lightly, and then runs out of the room, and the Duo blink lightly. Ho-oh rubs his head slowly, and he blinks. "Well, he's certainly ready. Let's go, Palkia." He suggests, and with a sigh, Palkia nods, and places her arms to her hips. "Alrighty, right behind ya." She replies, and Ho-oh then takes flight, flying out as the legends all take their leave from Arceus' Meeting Room, leaving him to decipher what was happening.

Ho-oh then led them through Goldenrod City, (Somehow) and proceeded to lead them through the forest to where he located the Cabin. Once he noticed it in sight, he slowly glided down, with Palkia following; Raikou on her back. He points down when they were just above it, and Palkia nods, before she then dives down, and then moves up just before touching the ground, gazing at it with a head tilt.

"That's the place? Wow, it's really small." Palkia comments, and crosses her arms, huffing out sharply, while Raikou jumped off from her back, and landed with a grunt, before he pushed the door open, and began to rave the place to look for the book Ho-oh informed all the others of. While he did so, Palkia poked Ho-oh, having a questioning look on her face. "What do you think may had happened? I mean, Arceus can't even pick her up!" She asks, and then rubs her chin with her claws. "I mean..seriously, where could she had gone? There's only one world!" She exclaims in confusion, and then looks down, seeing Raikou holding a book in his maw. "It has to be this! I know it!" He exclaims to them, and Ho-oh then swiftly takes out of his hands...er...maw.

He gazed over the book, and then blinked a few times, looking up to the sky in thought. Now what was he going to do? He shook his head, and then used his wings to hold it, while he read the title. "The Legend of Amaterasu; the Savior of Nippon." He read off, and then blinked. "Wasn't Amaterasu the Sun Goddess?" He questions, and received a nod from Palkia. "Yep. Arceus taught us it when we were young, remember?" She asks, and then Ho-oh immediately recalled. "Ah! I remember, yes, you are quite correct." Palkia simply rolled her eyes, and narrows her eyes slightly.

"You doubted me?" She growls lightly, but Ho-oh recovers by changing the subject. "I was sure this is what Suicune was looking at when it was next to her. But something doesn't add up." He frowns, and then Raikou decided to speak up. "The book. It isn't glowing now." Ho-oh nodded with a curt reply. "Yes. You are right." He then sets the book down, and folds his wings to his sides. "Wonder why?" He looks between the two, whom, shrugged in confusion.

Palkia then picked the book up, and opened up a page. It then came to Ho-oh he forgot to do that. "Looks like a Journal. By someone other than Amaterasu, no doubt. Oh! It was that Poncle thing, Issun. Wait..." She stops, and then looks at Ho-oh, whom had the same look as her. "Issun? But...wasn't he with Amaterasu the entire adventure?" Raikou asks, and receives answering nods from them both. "Yeah! This must be his journal! I mean, listen to this."

_Day 41. Blah blah blah. _

_Well, now we are in the Moon Cave, and Waka and his phony prophecies got us here. But the good thing is, we go through the barrier! Now we get to slay that stupid Orochi that took Kushi! If Susano won't man up, I'll use my blade and cut him to bits! Anyway...me and furball here fooled to two demons that let us into the 'Preparing of the food Area' For Orochi. Thanks to my awesome skills with a brush! I made a awesome design that they could do nothing but simply love! But..oh wait, hold on, something happened. Can't write too much right now. I might write later! _

_End_

Palkia read off, and then shuts the book. "It stops there completely, but it shows that this is definitely a Journal, not some legend of some type. In fact.." She looks over the book, and then opens the book again to show the writing. "I don't think this was copied either! I wouldn't be surprised if this is what he actually painted, originally in his Journals!" She exclaims to them both, which get both Raikou and Ho-oh speaking.

"Yes.. No doubt about that. But, it doesn't answer one of the most important questions. "**Why was it glowing..?**" Ho-oh asked aloud, and Raikou decides to throw out his idea. "Maybe the book has special properties? That was originally written an extremely long time ago. Should words be rubbed off? I mean..even if it's taken good care of, it's inevitable for something that that to happen to a book, right?" He asks softly, and then lays down with a frown. Palkia rubs her chin lightly again, and nods slowly. "You have a point. There should be some worn look to it. It looks brand spankin' new." She closes her eyes, as her pearls on her shoulders glow.

"Interesting indeed..." She comments, and Ho-oh sighs. "This is quite the predicament...so many questions, but so very few answers! We need those answers to decipher what Suicune was doing, and where she may have gone!" Ho-oh exclaims, and gets agreeing nods. "Well, he have the book, so why not go to Arceus now? Maybe he knows." Raikou suggests, and they all agree to it, before they all head back to the Temple, with just them three.

By this time, it was dark when they were in Goldenrod, and they proceeded to make the portal to the Temple. Once there, they all noticed it was still very light in the Temple, and they made their way back to Arceus' dwelling place, noticing he was pacing about back and forth in thought. In fact, he was so deep in thought he didn't even notice they were there.

Palkia steps forward, and then sets the book down, before sliding it across the floor over to him. This surprised Arceus lightly, but when he looked over to see whom it was, he slumped slightly, and then gazes back down to the book. "This is what you saw next to her Ho-oh?" He asks, and receives a nod.

"Absolutely no doubt about it. It definitely was." He answers, to confirm, and Arceus nods slowly. "Well, you two, sit down. I have a few things I want to run by you three."

The trio looked at each other, and then nodded slowly, before they took their seats, and all gazed at Arceus. It was obvious, whatever it was he had to say, was something incredibly serious.


End file.
